


Gold Star

by tjs_whatnot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Erotica, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-28
Updated: 2007-10-28
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/pseuds/tjs_whatnot
Summary: All that shimmers is gold...





	Gold Star

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

 

The auriferous flakes from the Goldschloger danced on Ron’s tongue as he took Harry into his mouth. 

He smiled as the image of Harry’s cock all sparkly and golden danced in his mind. 

The chuckle in his throat made Harry moan; taking Ron’s hair into his fists. 

Returning his concentration to the task at hand, Ron took Harry deeper, as his hand massaged Harry’s arse; his long strong fingers worked their way to Harry’s tight hole. 

With one brush against his pucker, Harry released himself into Ron’s waiting gullet. 

Looking up with a shine in his blue eyes, Ron said, “Gold Star for you.”


End file.
